House of Glee
by pieface98
Summary: Nina goes home for the summer and is staying with her cousins Finn and Kurt. As things go unfold and the house visits things go crazy. Mainly Finchel and Fabina and Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to the children of 9/11. I heard this song on the radio with a little girl taking and it made me cry. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own HOA or Glee**

Nina's POV

I looked around the airport in Ohio, trying to find my small Gran, waving for me to come and give her a hug.

But, instead I see a tall boy with dark brown hair, his head going in twelve different directions obviously looking for someone.

"Finn!" I shouted.

His head turned in my direction and he gave me a smile and ran over to me.

"Nina!" he said grabbing me and lifting my feet two feet off the ground.

"Where's Gran?" I asked my tall cousin.

"She is home, I wanted to pick you up. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Of course not, Finn! I missed you so much!" I said, laughing.

"So, how's England?" he asked grabbing my bag.

"It's great, really great." I smiled.

"Now, tell me about your friends."

"Oh, right. Them," I said, "Amber is still very pink, Patricia is still a "Goth Pixie" well that's what Alfie calls her, Alfie is still a comedian, Jerome is still a prankster, Mick is still sporty, Mara's still book smart, and Fabian is still just… Fabian."

"Fabian is _still_ just Fabian?" he asked, "Are you dating yet?"

Finn liked updates about all my friends.

"He… he was my date to Prom. We were Prom King and Queen."

"No way!" he shouted, "I was kicked out of Prom, for trying to kick Jesse St. Jerkface's ass."

"What?" I laughed.

"I was defending Rach." He smiled.

"How is Rachel?" I asked, "Are you still dating?"

"Well we were, then we broke up because I had sex with Santana and told her I didn't, then she kissed Puck, then I dated Quinn, then we broke up, and then I kissed Rach at National's, and now we're dating again."

"Whoa, your life is complicated." I laughed.

"Says you, Miss Egyptian Cup of Ankh." He said.

"Oh right, that." I laughed, "You haven't told anyone right?"

"No one," he promised, "Except Kurt."

"I told Kurt, smarty!" I laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Boo!" I shout came from behind me. I jump and come face to face with Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" I yelled throwing my arms around him.

"Hello Ms. Martin, how is England?" he asked me.

"It's great, amazing I was Prom Queen!" I tell him.

"Shut up, me too!" he said.

"Really! Who was Prom King?" I asked.

"Technically it was Karofsky," a boy with dark curly hair said, "But, we like to think it was me. I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend and you must be Nina."

"Yes, that's me!" I said, "Great to meet you Blaine."

"Do I get a hug?" another voice said.

"Rachel!" I yelled, hugging the girl who was smaller than me.

I could hear Finn laughing from behind me.

"What's so funny Finn?" I asked.

"You're taller than Rachel." he laughed.

"And you're taller than Bigfoot!" I shouted.

Kurt laughed, "Santana calls him Frankenteen."

"Shut it, Kurt." Finn said.

"Wait a sec, Nina who was your Prom King?" Kurt asked.

I looked down as Finn answered, "That Fabian guy he wouldn't shut up about at the wedding!"

I whacked his chest, as Kurt said, "Are you guys dating?"

"Well, he never actually asked me, but we did kiss, a few times actually…" I trailed off, as Kurt started going on about how cute my first kiss must have been.

"Oh, Nina you have to see the outfit I wore to Prom, it is simply amazing…" Kurt continued.

"Wait, Kurt would you just be quiet for one minute." Finn said, "Is this Fabian guy coming with the rest of your house this summer?"

"Yes." I replied, "Why?"

"I'm gonna have to talk to him about… stuff." Finn said, his hand squeezing Rachel's.

"Finn! You're killing my poor hand!" Rachel shouted.

"Sorry Rach." Finn said.

"Hey guys!" a man I didn't know said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Mr. Schue." Finn waved, "We were picking up my cousin Nina, she goes to boarding school in England."

"Hi," I waved.

"Hey, I'm Mr. Schuester, I'm their teacher for Glee club, well not Blaine." He said.

"Oh, cool." I said, "I heard you sing at the wedding, you were really good!"

"Oh, thanks!" he smiled, "Well I gotta go guys, I'll see you soon."

After that we got in Finn's car and started to drive to Lima. I texted Amber and Fabian like I promised and waited for a response.

"So I said, "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton," Kurt explained.

I heard my phone beep twice and Finn said, "If that's your little boyfriend, tell him I'm gonna kick his-"

"Finn, it's just Amber!" I laughed.

"Oh."

_Amber: So you're with your really cute cousin?_

_Nina: I guess if that's what you want to call Finn then yes. I'm also with his girlfriend Rachel, my cousin Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine._

_Amber: Oh, wow, did you tell them about you and Fabian yet?_

_Nina: Not exactly_

_Amber: NINA!_

_Nina: Finn is threatening Fabian! For some reason he thinks he is gonna hurt me or something, even though he knows I always liked him and how nice he is!_

_Amber: You know Fabian is my neighbor right?_

_Nina: Yes…_

_Amber: He's reading over my shoulder, lol :P_

_Nina: FABIAN!_

_Amber: He say sorry and that he always liked you too. _

_Nina: Tell him to text me directly please._

_Amber: No! I wanna talk to you too!_

_Nina: Amber! Please! Just for a minute!_

_Amber: Fine, but he's calling u cuz, I want this to go fast so I can talk to u!_

_Nina: Wait no!_

Too late, my ringtone goes off.

"Who is it?" Finn asks from the driver's seat.

"Um, it's Patricia!" I shouted, picking up the phone.

**(Nina normal, Fabian Italics)**

"Hey!"

"_Hey, how's America?"_

"It's great, really. I am with Finn, his girlfriend Rachel, my cousin Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine."

"_Sounds like fun. You wish your boyfriend was there?"_

"Yeah, why don't you give him a call?"

The other end was silent.

"Are you there?"

"_Nina… why won't you say my name?"_

"I- I don't know what you mean."

"_You won't say my name!"_

"Sorry."

"_Say it, Nina."_

"I- I can't."

"_Why's that then?"_

"Can I text it to you?"

"_Fine, but answer something for me."_

"What's that?"

"_Why do you like me?"_

"Excuse me? Why would you even say-"

"_Just answer the question."_

"Because you're smart, funny, not to mention adorable, and sensitive."

"_Sensitive?" he laughed._

"Yeah, you screamed when you saw that painting of Sarah."

"_Okay, now please text me why my name is not in your vocabulary."_

"Okay, bye."

We disconnected and Kurt tapped my shoulder, leaning over Blaine to whisper in my ear.

"I think both me and Blaine can hear that that was not a girl named Patricia. Finn may be dumb enough not to realize you don't call your friends adorable, but we're not."

"Yeah, but that accent is adorable." Blaine agreed.

"You heard that conversation?" I asked him.

"Your boyfriend talks pretty loud." Blaine said.

"You were talking to that Fabian guy!" Finn yelled.

"Apparently, you talk loud to Blaine."

Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel burst out laughing as Finn starts yelling at me about being safe or something like that.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled, "You're the one who has already had a sex!"

"Rachel! Let's not bring that up!" Finn yelled.

"Well Finn, I think you should cut her some slack! Nina seems happy and from what she told me at the wedding he is very nice and respects her and that's all that matters!" Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel." I smiled.

I saw Finn smile and say, "Right, of course. I was completely out in line."

"Finn it's out of line and I can see you smiling!" I shouted.

"Well, I just think that this is the perfect time to tell you." Finn said still smiling.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking at Blaine and Kurt for support.

"Tell you that since Gran lives at an Old Folks Home now you are living with me, Kurt, Burt, and Carole."

"Really?" I asked, "That's great!"

"Yeah and my room is right next door to yours so if you at that Fabian guy do anything, just remember that the walls are very thin." He told me.

My phone beeped again.

_Fabian: I'm waiting for an explanation, Nina. You are seriously lowing my self-esteem. _

_Nina: Sorry, it's just my cousins don't know where dating yet and I'm kind of scared to break it to them._

_Fabian: Well, if you want we can wait until I get there in two weeks and you'll have me by your side._

_Nina: Thanks. But, I think Kurt already caught on. He's good at that stuff._

_Fabian: And from what you've told me Finn makes you feel better when your upset._

_Nina: You remember when I told you that? It was almost a year ago._

_Fabian: I remember everything we ever did, Nina._

_Nina: Me too Fabian._

_Fabian: I gotta go, my parents wanted to go to dinner since it's my first day back._

_Nina: Okay, I miss you._

_Fabian: I miss you too. But, you have your family, Nina. Go to Finn._

_Nina: I will. Bye :'(_

_Fabian: Bye :'(_

I quickly wiped the tear that escaped before anyone could see and realized the car had stopped and Finn was opening my door.

"I saw that," Finn said as he helped me with my luggage.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"You crying." He smiled.

"I was not crying." I said, "Pfft."

"Yeah you were." He told me pulling me close to him, "Just make sure you guys don't do anything too bad."

I smiled, "You know I love you right Finn."

"And you know I love you too." He said, "Despite your British boyfriend."

"So, how's Rachel?" I asked poking at his side.

"Great, you know I wrote a song that we sang at National's?" he told me.

"Really, I'd love to hear it sometime." I told him.

"Nina!"

"Aunt Carole!" I shouted, running from Finn's side and into my aunt's open arms.

"How are you! Oh, Kurt hasn't stopped talking about some British boy you went to prom with, I want to know all about it!"

That night, after I was welcomed to the house and saw my amazing room, **(A/N: On my profile), **I was sitting at the desk emailing Amber.

"Hey." Finn said coming in through the open door.

"Hey," I smiled, "Rachel left?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Finn I wanna be completely honest with you." I blurted, "And I haven't been."

"What?" he asked.

"I kissed Fabian and we are dating." I said fast.

"Wait," he said, "How many times did you kiss?"

"A few." I told him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He shook his head, "How much is a few?"

"Like a lot." I said.

"How much is a lot?" he pressed.

"Like ten, Finn!" I shouted.

"Why did you tell me?" he asked, "I thought we were close."

"Finn, we are close!" I said.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me." He spat and left the room.

I heard the door slam. Oh great.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and cousin 2

**This is dedicated to the children of 9/11. I heard this song on the radio with a little girl taking and it made me cry. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own HOA or Glee**

Finn's POV

I haven't talked to Nina in a week. I don't like it when people lie to me and she knows that! Ever since that thing with Quinn and the baby I can't stand liars. And she is my freaking cousin!

I was venting to Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, and Kurt because Rachel's kind of pissed at me for yelling at Nina or something.

"Nina's hot, man." Puck said, "But, she shouldn't have lied about a boyfriend."

"First, don't talk about my cousin like that, she's a year younger than us and second, I know right!" I shouted.

"But, seriously Finn why did you have to be so hard on her?" Kurt asked, "You know she ruined my new Marc Jacobs jacket with her tears when I was trying to make her feel better?"

"Poor kid." Artie said.

"How 'bout we don't give her sympathy? She's wrong!" I yelled.

"Finn," Kurt said sternly, "She's not wrong! She told me, but you scared her because you were threating her poor boyfriend!"

"Wait you threatened him?" Sam laughed, "Someone's over-protective."

"I'm not over-protective I just don't want her getting hurt again!" I yelled.

"Again?" Mike asked.

"When she was 14 some guy cheated on her, because he said she wasn't enough for him and he needed more or something like that." I told them, "Excuse me if I want to protect her!"

"I get it," Sam said, "When my sister is old enough to have a boyfriend I'll have to make sure he is good enough for her."

"Thank you!" I shouted.

"But," Kurt said, "You have to give the guy a chance!"

"Fine," I yelled, "When you all go home, I'll talk to her."

Everyone left immediately and Kurt pointed down the hall to her bedroom door. I walked over I was about to knock when I heard her voice say, "Because he hates me Fabian!"

There was a long pause and then she spoke again, she was probably on the phone with him, "I'm sorry okay. Are you still coming next week?"

I waited again and, "Okay, see you in a week. Bye."

I knocked on the door, heard a faint "come in" and walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She sighed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered getting down from her bed, "I just have to talk to Kurt."

"No, wait we need to talk!" I shouted after her.

"Can we talk later?" she asked, wait is she crying?

"Why are you crying?" I said.

"I'm not crying, it's just… allergies." She lied and ran down stairs.

I waited for a while for Kurt and Nina to come out, but they never did. So I started playing some video games, but I couldn't get past the first level. Seriously?

Then my mom called me down to dinner, so I turned off the system and sat I my normal spot at the table.

"Where's Kurt and Nina?" I asked.

"They're in Kurt's room with Blaine. Something important to talk about is what Kurt said." Burt told me.

"Yeah, Blaine came down to get water for them and I asked what they were talking about and he said that Nina and her boyfriend broke up." My mom added.

"Wait what? Why?" I yelled.

"I don't know." My mom said.

Shit. I excuse myself from dinner and called Rach.

"Yes Finn?" she said.

"Look I know you're still pissed at me, but I need your help. Not for me for Nina." I said.

"Fine, I'll be over in five minutes." She sighed.

"Thanks." I said, hanging up and scrolling through my contacts for another phone number.

"Quinn? I need your help." I practically yelled. After a while, Quinn chilled down and she and Rach are friends now. And she is dating Puck again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Remember Nina?" I questioned.

"Yes." She said.

"Good, because I did something really bad and I need you over here." I explained.

"One, what did you do to that poor girl and two can Mercedes come, she's at my house with me." Quinn asked.

"Yes, she can come and I'll tell you guys when you get here!" 

Like, five minutes later they were all in my room staring at me waiting for me to explain.

"Well, see I kind of yelled at Nina a little when I found out they were dating and then she broke up with her boyfriend." I finished my story.

"You idiot." Quinn said.

"What are you doing getting all up in her business?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't believe you Finn." Rachel told me.

"Yeah, I know I'm stupid, but I was just protecting her." I said.

"From what?" Quinn yelled, "You don't even know the guy!"

"Okay, can we just get up there?" Mercedes asked, "I want to see her."

"Okay, let's go." I sighed.

"No, not you." Quinn said.

"Huh?"

"We'll talk to her first. Okay?" Quinn told me.

"Fine," I sighed.

Rachel's POV

We knocked on Kurt's door and Kurt yelled, "Finn would you go away!"

"It's not Finn!" I shouted, "It's me, Quinn, and Mercedes."

"Okay, come in!" he shouted.

We all saw a pretty interesting sight. Kurt was laying on the bed with his head on Blaine's chest, Blaine was looking at us, and Nina was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Are you okay, Nina?" Quinn asked breaking the silence and sitting next to her.

"No." she said simply.

"Did Frankenteen tell you what he did?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Mercedes, Quinn, and I said in unison.

"What's his name again, Nina? Fabian, what?" Blaine asked, like it mattered.

"Fabian Rutter." Nina said.

"Do you have a picture?" he asked.

She pulled out her phone and said, "It's my screen saver."

"Aww, that's so cute!" I cried.

"I know right!" Kurt agreed, getting off Blaine so he could get Nina's phone.

"I knew it!" Blaine shouted, "You're the Nina he always talks about!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Fabian is my cousin!" he said, "His mom and my mom are sister's but when their parent's got divorced they spent half a year in England and half a year in America. So his mom stayed in England my mom stayed here."

"Really?" Nina said, very excited.

Blaine nodded.

"Look Nina," I said, "Don't let Finn get in the way of your relationship."

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed, "If he starts threatening him, you know what you say?"

"What?" Nina asked.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes shouted.

We laughed and Blaine said he was going to call Fabian.

Blaine's POV

I scrolled through my contacts and found Fabian.

"Yes, Blaine?" Fabian's sad voice said.

"Has someone been crying?" I asked.

"NO!" he shouted, "I'm just in a bad mood! Nina dumped me."

"I know she feels awful, Fabian." I said, "We talk for a while with Kurt about it."

"What?" he yelled.

"Yeah," I laughed, "My boyfriend is her step- cousin Kurt."

"Is she there?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "But you can't talk to her!"

"Why!" he shouted.

"Use your own phone!" I laughed.

"I'll call her tomorrow, I'm going to sleep." He whined.

I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"He's destroyed." I sighed.

Nina put her face in her hands, "Oh crap."

"No, Nina it's okay!" I said, sitting next to her, "He's just needs a good night's sleep."

"Fine." Nina sighed, she got up and left the room.

Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes had left while he was on the phone.

"So, Kurt." I said, "What do you want to do?"

He smiled at me, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Nina's POV

I walked out of Kurt's room to find Finn sitting at the door.

"I'm sorry Nina." He said.

"It's okay." I sighed sitting down next to him, "You were only protecting me."

"I love you Nina." He looked at me, "But, I have to learn that maybe this Fabian guy does too."

"I love you too Finn." I smiled, "Did you make up with Rachel?"

"Sorta," he laughed, "She said that I was nice to try and make things right."

"Now," I said, "Since Kurt and Blaine are probably… busy in there, can you help me with my summer work."

"Nina," he laughed, "Isn't one of your friends smart, can't they help you?"

"Nope." I said, "Come on."

I tugged him to my room and out on some music.

"So, Finn." I asked, "How's Glee?"

"It's good, really fun." He answered.

"What about Puck? I haven't seen him around." I asked,

"He's good too. He called you hot, he should be happy I didn't kick his ass for saying it." He laughed.

"Why are you so over-protective of me?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt." He said, "I was hurt, twice. It sucks Nina and I don't want you to go through it."

"Well, then thanks. But, Fabian's way too sweet to do anything that would hurt me. He… he gave me his jacket once, when I was cold. And he saved me from getting caught by Victor, he cares about me." I said.

"Well just know, that I do too." He smiled.

"Okay, but I can't take this anymore! I'm calling him!" I yelled getting up and going in the living room.

I dialed his number and when he answered in a deep voice I said, "Is this Fabian Rutter?"

"I have caller ID Nina." He laughed.

"I totally knew that," I laughed with him.

"Now, you didn't call to prank me right? That's what Jerome and Alfie are for." He asked.

I giggled, "No, I called to say that…"

I paused, thinking how I should put this.

"Nina? Are you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I made a mistake earlier. I'm sorry, but I want us to be together and there is something that has to be said in person."

"So, Nina, you would like to be my girl… again?" he laughed.

"Yes, I thought I made that clear." I giggled.

"Okay, tell Blaine I say hi." He said.

"Will do." I smile.

"By Chosen One." He laughed.

"Don't call me that!" I laughed too, "Bye."

I went to Kurt's room, to ask him if he could help me with summer work, because Finn was no help last time.

"Sure," Kurt said, "Blaine wanna help?"

"Oh sure," Blaine agreed, "It would be my honor to help the chosen one."

"Kurt!" I yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Kurt defended.

"It was Fabian." Blaine said.

Finn's POV

The next day I walked my Nina's room and heard something…

"_Let's do the time warp again!_

_Let's do the time warp again! _

_It's just a jump to the left, _

_And then a step to the right!"_

Wow, she was amazing. She probably takes after me. Or Rachel, wait is that possible?

I walked in and Nina was still singing.

"You're really good Nina."

"Really, thanks." She said.

I walked out and she started singing, Keep Holding On, but little did she know that I was recording her.

After she finished, I sent it to the entire glee club. Including Mr. Schue.


	3. Anubis in Ohio

**This is dedicated to the children of 9/11. I heard this song on the radio with a little girl taking and it made me cry. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own HOA or Glee**

Finn's POV

_Rachel: OMG, is that Nina? She sounds great!_

_Tina: Who is this? She's amazing!_

_Kurt: LMAO! Oh, Nina…._

_Mercedes: She's good for a little white girl_

_Puck: Like I said, she's hot. With a great voice._

_Mike: Is that your cousin? She's great! _

_Quinn: Wow! Stop invading her privacy! _

_Santana: Who the hell is this bitch! I bet our voices would sound great together… I'm gonna see if Mr. Schue will hold another duet contest for a dinner at breadstix…_

_Brittney: Is that me?_

_Sam: Nina, I'm guessing? She's sounds good._

_Artie: Damn! She's got a great voice! Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy…_

_Mr. Schue: Wow! Who is this Finn? We need to get the glee club to do a summer show or something with her. Wait was that the cousin I met at the airport? She sounds great, she had a strong voice. She did Rachel's part justice._

These are the responses to the text I sent out. Tomorrow all her little friends come, I can't wait to show them… I know, devious right? Rachel taught me that word, devious.

Nina's POV

"So Blaine," I said while Kurt was in the bathroom, "Would you consider Kurt, supermegafoxyawesomehot?"

"Don't tell me you saw that," Blaine groaned.

"I'm the biggest Harry Potter fan ever! Of course I saw it!" I laughed.

"I like my hair better now." He said, "Wait do you know if Kurt has seen it?"

"Oh, I'm totally showing him." I told him.

We were talking a about A Very Potter Musical, a play that Blaine was in.

Kurt came back in and sat down to finish When Harry Met Sally.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you two alone." I said getting up. On my way out I yelled, "RUMBLERORE!"

I heard Kurt say from behind, "Does she mean Dumbledore?"

The next day, I found Finn in my room, on my bed.

"Hey Finn. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for you!" Finn said, "We have to get your friends."

"Oh, right! Of course!" I yelled, grabbing my bag.

We arrived at Blaine's house, where Kurt was, to get him to drive to the airport as well. There was no way we were going to fit everybody in Finn's truck.

I knocked on the door and Blaine's mom answered.

"Oh, hello dear. You must me Nina!" She had a smiling face and a very slight British accent, "Do you want a cookie, I made them fresh?"

"Um, no thank you I have to get to the airport." I said.

"Well, then let me get you some to take with you!" she told me, then called for Blaine and Kurt to come down.

After Blaine and Kurt came down and Mrs. Anderson gave me the cookies, we set off for the airport.

"Ooh! Cookies!" Finn said shoving two in his mouth, "Oh my god, they are so good!" he cried with his mouth full.

"Finn, just drive!" I shouted.

We arrived at the airport and I looked toward Kurt and Blaine, "Would you judge me if I told you I was nervous?"

"Um, why would you be nervous you're seeing you friends?" Kurt asked.

"And your boyfriend." Finn said from behind me.

"But, what if they hate it here and want to go home or…" I dragged until Blaine stopped me.

"Nina, don't worry about it." Blaine told me, "Everything is gonna work out fine."

"NINS!" was said really fast and then I was knocked onto the floor, when someone jumped on me in a hug form.

"Amber! Get off her! I think you just killed her!" a very high pitched voice scolded.

"I'm good," I groaned. Then Finn grabbed Amber by the waist and lifted her off me while Blaine helped me off the ground.

"Hey Patricia," I said, hugging her like _NORMAL _person would.

"Hey, Newbie." Patricia laughed.

"No, no." Finn said, "Her name is Nina, not Newbie."

All three of us laughed at Finn as he asked, "What'd I say?"

"She called me Newbie when I first got there and it means new kid." I laughed, "She didn't screw up my name."

"What are you guys laughing at? I didn't make any jokes yet?" Alfie said coming up from behind.

"Hey, Alfie!" I shouted, hugging my friend.

"Hey, Nina!" he said, "How's my American friend?"

"Great," I smiled, "I missed you guys."

"You mean you missed me." Jerome said, joining us with Mara following close behind.

"I missed all of you," I argued, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Nina." Mara said, kindly.

"Hey Mara." I smiled.

"You should have seen Rutter and Meathead fighting by the snack stand," Jerome laughed earning a slap on the arm from Mara and me, "Oww! They both wanted some candy bar and there was only one left."

Everyone laughed, including Finn, Kurt and Blaine.

"Lemme guess," Blaine said, "It was a Hersey Bar."

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Jerome asked.

"I'm Blaine, Fabian's cousin." Blaine said sticking out his hand, Jerome just stared at it.

"Ugh!" Kurt yelled, "Look person whose hair I like but outfit I despise, you shake the hand!"

Kurt started shaking Blaine's hand and Jerome just raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

Suddenly Mick ran up with the entire Hersey Bar shoved in his mouth, wrapper and all. Kurt looked truly disgusted.

"I win!" Mick shouted, a piece of chocolate landing on Kurt's shoe.

"oh my god." Kurt said.

"Baby, just relax. It's gonna be okay." Blaine said grabbing a napkin and taking off the chocolate, "Better."

Kurt nodded.

"Mick! I hate you!"

A tall guy with brown hair and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen was running toward the group.

"FABIAN!" I shouted, running to my boyfriend and wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey, Nina." I heard him laugh slightly, "How's it going?"

"Better now that you're here." I smiled.

"Eh, hem!" Finn said as we were leaning in.

"Oh, guys," I started, "This is my cousins Finn and Kurt. And Blaine, guys this is Amber, Patricia, Joy, Mara, Jerome, Mick, Alfie, and Fabian."

"Blaine happens to be my cousin," Fabian said.

"Oh," Joy smiled, "Hi there Blaine."

"God, I feel left out." Kurt laughed.

"Same." Finn laughed, "Hey guys, wanna see something?"

"Sure," everyone said.

There on Finn's phone was me. Singing to "Keep Holding On."

"FINN!" I shouted, laughing with everyone else.

"I sent this to my whole glee club, even Mr. Schue, and they all love it! They want us to do a summer show with you." Finn said.

"Really?" I said, "No."

My housemates laugh and Kurt whacked me in the back of the head.

"Kurt!" I shouted.

"Nina you should hear some of the responses!" Kurt said, "Well, Santana called you a bitch, but then she complimented you!"

"I remember Santana," I reminisced, "The one you had-"

"Nina!" Finn shouted.

"Wait what did he do?" Amber asked.

I whispered it in her ear.

"They had sex!" Amber shouted after I told her.

"And now everyone knows." Blaine laughed.

Finn whacked Blaine on the back of the head.

"You're just happy Rachel isn't here." Kurt laughed, earning a smack from Finn.

Nina laughed, happy that the subject got changed.

They drove over to the hotel that the gang was staying at and Nina, Blaine, Finn, and Kurt were hanging for a while.

"I missed you Nina." Fabian smiled.

"I missed you too." Nina laughed.

"Really?" Fabian asked.

"Of course I did." Nina smiled.

"Now what did you need to tell me face to face?" Fabian wondered.

"Just that you really mean a lot to me," Nina sighed, "I felt awful without you even if it was only for a short period of time."

"You mean a lot to me too." Fabian said kissing her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine's POV

"Blaine!" Joy called "can you help me with something?"

"Sure." I said walking into her room.

I saw her desperately trying to unzip her luggage, but failing. I walked over and gave it a huge tug, freeing the zipper.

"Thanks," Joy said, "You know I had a thing for Fabian for a while, but now I really see what I like."

The next thing I knew she was kissing me, as I desperately tried to pull away.

"Blaine?"


End file.
